Bulletproof · I wish I was
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: -YukixShuichixRyuichi- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría cumplirse y demostrarte lo inquiebrantable que es el destino... ¿Cuál de nuestros personajes será el que lo descubra? Cap 3. UP!
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones y otras hierbas:**

**o1.** Este fic es original 100%, las ideas salieron de mis tres mentes.  
**o2.** Los personajes son de Gravitation, una cosa poca que escribí hace poco.  
**o3.** Me gusta el cereal.  
**o4.** Estás a punto de leer YAOI. Se recomienda que no lo hagas si no tienes criterio formado y/o no eres mayor de 18 años. ¿Ok?

_(Hay una polilla aplastada en mi monitor)_

**Bullet****proof ·** [_I wish I was_]  
_A Prueba de balas [Quisiera haber sido]_

**Prólogo****:** "_Dream on_"  
_ Sigue soñando_

A pesar de que era una mañana como todas no podía quitarse esa sensación tan rara, como cuando sueñas algo que no puedes recordar… Trató de restarle importancia mientras salía de la ducha y se dirigía a la habitación en busca de su pareja. No lo encontró, así que pasó directamente a la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír ante los infructuosos intentos de Shuichi por preparar un desayuno completo.

-Me vas a quemar la cocina… por quinta vez – le dijo al oído, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Si sigues abrazándome así… – le respondió Shu, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de apoyar su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. No encontró nada mejor que aprovechar la repentina exposición de su cuello para depositar besos suaves y cálidos.

-Vas a quemar la cocina-a – canturreó luego, sin soltarlo.

-Déjame – le respondió el de cabellos rosados – Tengo que apurarme para ir a trabajar… – seguía hablando, pero a nadie en la cocina parecía importarle lo que decía, así que apagó el fuego y dejó a un lado la sartén. No se dio cuenta cuando ya lo tenían tumbado boca arriba sobre la mesa de la cocina, protestó quedamente, lloriqueó y finalmente tuvo que chillar - ¡K-san me va a matar!

-Ya, ya… mejor desayunemos – le dijo el otro hombre quitándose de encima suyo para ir a recoger al pobre servilletero, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Trabajas hoy? – le dijo Shuichi sirviendo el desayuno, para luego sentarse y mirarlo, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-No – le contestó el otro entre bocado y bocado – Te llevo a NG, tengo que hablar con Tohma – Shuichi se quedó mirando el reloj.

-Bueno, si quieres esperamos unos 20 minutos y K-san seguro no se negará a llevarte a ti también – le contestó con una sonrisa.

**· . · . · . ·**

El sol le pegaba muy fuerte en la cara ¿No había cerrado la cortina en la noche? Se estiró en la cama, pero se sintió raro, ¿Y qué esperaba, qué hubiera otra persona durmiendo junto a él? Quizás no le vendría nada mal, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dormir con cualquiera. Se rió de sí mismo; era inexplicable que de un momento a otro se pusiera a pensar en esas cosas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse, tenía que ir a hablar con Tohma de sus "asuntos de trabajo". Le costó un poco, pero se metió en la ducha; a ver si el agua le aclaraba la cabeza.

**· . · . · . ·**

Por su parte, el joven presidente de NG, Seguchi Tohma, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su oficina, de cara al enorme ventanal que estaba tras su escritorio, disfrutando del suave sabor de un té de manzanilla en una pequeña taza de porcelana. Ese era el panorama, por lo menos hasta que un helicóptero aterrizó frente al edificio, de él se bajó un cantante, escapando frenéticamente de su manager, quién lo perseguía pistola en mano. Después de eso vino un estruendo (la puerta de alguna sala de ensayos rota). El escándalo fue disminuyendo de a poco, así que el rubio simplemente siguió tomando su té, mientras se giraba lentamente y le daba la espalda a la ventana.

-Que bonito día, ¿no? – ironizó Yuki Eiri, mientras entraba a la oficina y se sentaba, sin ser invitado a hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas.

-Buenos días, Eiri-san. Tu entenderás que Mister K no tolera la impuntualidad en ninguno de sus representados – Le sonrió cordialmente, pero sólo recibió un sonido bastante parecido a "jum" como respuesta - ¿Quieres un té de manzanilla? – ofreció sin aflojar la sonrisa.

Y no es que el escritor no quisiera un té, pero en ese preciso momento una ráfaga de viento vestida de conejo rosado destruyó la puerta de la oficina, pasó junto a él y se paro frente al escritorio de Tohma con una sonrisa bastante tontorrona. ¿No lo conocía de antes? Se preguntó mientras lo miraba con cara de duda y molestia. Ryuichi, que era aquella curiosa ráfaga de viento, también se quedó mirándolo; haciéndose la misma pregunta.

**· . · . · O w a r i · . · . ·**

**Libre expresión de la autora-san:**

Si, este es el señor prólogo (in fact, el archivo se llama Mister Prólogo). Después viene el primer capítulo, así que espero que por mientras puedan conformarse con esta cosa poca, que escribí en un bonito cuaderno que tiene a Aladdin en la tapa.

Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de quién es quién y que hace cada uno, pero no de qué se trata esto. Sino, reléanlo, porque después voy a usar algunas técnicas narrativas de dudosa procedencia que podrían confundir a una que otra persona; monólogo interior, narradores múltiples… trataré de evitar la corriente de la conciencia, pero no prometo nada, los saltos de tiempo no serán muy difíciles si entienden lo demás. Todo es culpa de la literatura contemporánea, me gusta el montaje.

No les puedo decir mucho ahora, pero voy desarmando la madeja de a poco y soy alérgica a mi propio pelo, pero soy muy glamorosa para tenerlo amarrado.

A todo esto; el título del fic es de una canción de Radiohead y el del capítulo es de una canción de Aerosmith, ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el fic? Deben saber que no hago las cosas sólo porque sí.

Sí, mi aparición en este fic es cuestionable. Be happy.

**· . · . ·**

Esto se comenzó a escribir el 16 de Octubre del 2008 y se terminó el 17 de Octubre del 2008 a las 21:57 hrs.


	2. Strange Deja vu

**Aclaraciones y otras hierbas:**

**o1.** Este fic es **original 100%,** las ideas salieron de mis tres mentes.  
**o2.** Los personajes son de Gravitation, una cosa poca que escribí hace poco.  
**o3.** Me gusta Heath Ledger, veamos su película.  
**o4.** Estás a punto de leer **YAOI**. Se recomienda que no lo hagas si no tienes criterio formado y/o no eres mayor de 18 años. ¿Ok?  
**o5.** Alerta de triángulo amoroso [YxSxR]  
**o6.** Mis radares indican que este capítulo contiene algún grado de **Lemon**, así que cuidado con lo que lees.

_(La gente del MSN me distrae de mis funciones)_

**Bulletproof ·** [_I wish I was_]  
_A Prueba de balas [Desearía haber sido]_

**Capítulo I****:** "_Strange Deja Vu_"  
_ Extraño Deja Vu_

Debí traerme los lentes de sol, me molesta en los ojos. Espero que ahora no haya gente disfrazada de conejo destruyendo puertas en la oficina de Tohma, he estado semanas evitándolo por eso… mejor me hubiese quedado allá el otro día, ahora ya da lo mismo, siempre me voy a la primera y nunca aprendo... Maldito ascensor que no llega ¿Qué tienes contra mí, maldito pedazo de latón? Este edificio me está fastidiando y no llevo ni 5 minutos acá. Que bueno que no vengo nunca, seguro ya estaría calvo de tanto rabiar ¡Todo el tiempo lo he pasado esperando el ascensor! Debería tomar las escaleras, así por lo menos podría descargar un poco de mi ansiedad (¿Por qué me siento tan ansioso?). Le doy medio minuto para que llegue, 30… 29… 28… ¡Oh!, pero… finalmente, ¡Llegó!

¿Y ese chiquillo? No sé por qué me mira así, con esa cara de miedo… ni que fuera un psicópata o algo así. Me saca de quicio que la gente me mire así, pero debo reconocer que este es un chiquillo muy bien formado y esos pantaloncitos no dejan mucho a la imaginación (Que bueno que no tengo tan malos los ojos…) Creo que no será mala idea disfrutar de la vista por algunos pisos… Que malo, se está bajando, esos ojos… son muy bonitos ¿Los he visto? Estoy seguro de que sí los he visto, ¿Quién más podría tener esos enormes ojos violáceos? Si trabaja en NG tal vez lo vi en un cartel o por los pasillos… no sé, pero no pueden existir muchas personas con los ojos así. No sé, no puedo pensar bien, ni quitarme esos ojos de la mente… me siento raro y me duele la cabeza, veo borroso… no soporto más esta mierda de dolor ¿Qué es esto, sangre? Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado. Creo que alguien me sujeta entre sus brazos, es cálido, y de pronto me siento tan bien…

**· . · . · . ·**

No era la mejor forma de empezar el día; escuchar a Shuichi gritar de esa manera, pidiendo ayuda. Esto llevó a Ryuichi a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos y volar por las escaleras… para encontrarlo sentado junto al ascensor, eso sin contar que un hombre alto y rubio yacía sobre él y que tenía la camiseta empapada de sangre, ya que -de todas maneras- esto no era lo peor; Shuichi estaba aterrorizado, enormes lágrimas recorrían sus tersas mejillas y horribles temblores recorrían todo su delgado cuerpo de punta a punta.

-¡Shu! – Gritó apenas pudo hablar - ¿Qué pasó, estás bien? – De pronto Ryuichi también sintió ganas de llorar. Pero el otro cantante seguía sin siquiera mirarlo, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

Y la gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos, pero ninguno de los tres podía moverse.

Ryuichi se quedó en silencio, tratando de decidir que debía hacer. No podía pensar; él mismo se encontraba en estado de shock.

-¡Una ambulancia, hay que llamar una ambulancia! – alguien reaccionó a tiempo; una secretaria se encargó de llamar al número de emergencias y dispersar a la gente. La única reacción de Ryuichi en ese momento fue acercarse a Shuichi y tratar de confortarlo, acariciando suavemente su espalda. Se quedó ahí en silencio por un rato, sin poder evitar la angustia de no saber que le pasaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas para no empeorar el estado de Shuichi… era lo único que podía hacer.

Para cuando llegaron los paramédicos Shuichi parecía estar un poco mejor, pero sus labios continuaban estando sellados… tuvo que quedarse parado en medio del pasillo, viendo como se alejaba la ambulancia que llevaba a su Shuichi y _aquel rubio_.

En ese momento tuvo la seguridad de que lo había visto antes, pero… ¿Dónde?

Sintió que había pasado una eternidad antes de que las piernas le respondieran, pero apenas pudo moverse, prácticamente voló hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse corriendo al mismísimo infierno si era necesario, Tohma lo detuvo, insistiendo para que lo dejara llevarlo en su auto. Accedió gracias a los últimos restos de cordura que le quedaban.

Durante todo el viaje no hubo más que silencio en el auto, motivo suficiente para despertar la preocupación de Seguchi, pero a Ryuichi no podía importarle menos en ese momento. La desesperación crecía dentro de él y el viaje se le hacía eterno. En otra situación quizás se hubiera dedicado a preguntar insistentemente si es que faltaba mucho, pero no podía; la angustia se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

-Ryuichi-san, llegamos – la suave y preocupada voz de Tohma cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Lo miró fijamente, como si no terminara de entender lo que decía – Yo voy a estacionar y tú puedes ir a ver a Shuichi-san inmediatamente, si es lo que quieres – Su amigo lo miró preocupado, pero simplemente bajó rápidamente del auto.

-Gracias – respondió suavemente, mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes, luego se fue corriendo. Quizás eso fue poco, pero era suficiente para que Tohma, que lo conocía tan bien, pudiera quedarse un poco más tranquilo. A pesar de que aún le preocupaba mucho lo que había pasado con Eiri.

**· . · . · . ·**

Llevaba un buen rato esperando para ver a Shuichi y, a pesar de que respiraba un poco más tranquilo, desde el medico le había asegurado que la situación no había sido más que un (enorme) susto, no podía dejar de pensar… y es que era evidente; Shu había estado demasiado alterado para tener sólo un moretón en el codo. Por eso sentía la terrible urgencia de hablar con él, esperaba que sus sospechas fueran infundadas, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo ¿Le habría hecho algo _ese hombre_? Una enfermera se le acercó y le indicó que ya podía pasar a verlo, comenzando a caminar para indicarle el camino. Se puso de pié, su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. Caminó tras ella ¿Acaso no podía ir más rápido?

Por fin llegamos, la habitación es amplia y luminosa y Shuichi está mirándome con esos ojos tan bonitos que tiene… tengo ganas de llorar, no sé porqué, me encanta como esos ojos brillan cuando está en el escenario, parecen joyas; dos enormes joyas (y las más valiosas que he visto en mi vida). Me parece que ahora está un poco dopado, tiene los ojos entrecerrados, pero no deja de mirarme con una sonrisa lánguida. Yo sólo quisiera tomarlo en brazos y llevármelo a casa, pero ese médico… quiere que descanse aquí, dice que está estresado y anémico. Por suerte no me prohíben besarlo, sentir su aliento cálido… su piel suave, me encanta. La manera en que me sonríe me hace recordar la primera vez que lo vi, cuando decidí que por fin había encontrado al único que podía amar… y ahora está aquí, simplemente abrazándome, creo que está llorando y no sé cómo decirle lo que estoy pensando, decirle que lo amo, hacerle _la pregunta,_ que hace rato está rondando por mi mente. Pero ahora lo mejor es esperar a que se reponga y se le pase el efecto del tranquilizante. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer, por ahora sólo me queda consolarlo.

Lo beso suavemente y va calmándose de a poco, ya no me abraza, pero sigue mirándome con esos ojos entrecerrados -adormilados-, me siento tan tranquilo ahora que quisiera simplemente acostarme junto a él y dormir sin preocuparme por nada más que por el calor que desprende su cuerpo…

-Te quiero, Ryuichi – musitó suavemente Shuichi, sin abrir completamente los ojos, Ryuichi sólo le sonrío dulcemente.

-Duerme, Shu, descansa y luego hablamos, ¿Si? – el aludido sólo asintió levemente y se dejó llevar, se quedó dormido de a poco mientras Ryuichi le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad.

**· . · . · . ·**

No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón tengo la costumbre de estirar el brazo hacia el lado cada vez que me despierto… quizás es un sueño recurrente y no una costumbre, quisiera recordarlo. Maldita sea, ahí vienen Tohma y Mika (para variar), casi puedo adivinar lo que me van a decir, nunca entienden que lo mejor que pueden hacer es simplemente dejarme descansar… pero yo también estoy preocupado, hace tiempo que no vomitaba sangre. Y no puedo sacarme esos enormes ojos violetas que vi en el ascensor de la cabeza, ¿Cómo estará el chiquillo? No puedo recordar bien lo que pasó, pero seguramente caí sobre él… Quisiera que Mika se callara un rato cuando se da cuenta de que no la estoy escuchando, como si no supiera que cada vez que no lo hace me obliga a interrumpirla, aunque no sea muy agradable... cada vez que lo hago me reclama por días.

Ya está callada… creo que está llorando ¿Debería mirarla a la cara? Supongo que esta vez es grave, no puedo dejar de pensarlo, hace tiempo que no vomitaba sangre ¿Es posible que esos ojos tan bonitos hayan causado tal impresión en mí? Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en eso… Quisiera preguntar por él, es mejor si espero a que surja de pronto en la conversación, pero eso sólo sería aplicable si hubiera una conversación, mejor me duermo y espero a que se decidan a hablarme.

Cuando Yuki cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir Tohma le pidió a su esposa que salieran de ahí. La mujer lo siguió por el blanco pasillo del hospital, sin siquiera preguntar donde iban, pero por fin el rubio pudo estar en paz para pensar… tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en su mente…

**· . · . · . ·**

Estaba solo, esperando, bajo aquel cielo oscuro hacía un buen rato, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Quizás estaba esperando a alguien; se sentía solo y la angustia parecía flotar a su alrededor. Alzó la cabeza, buscando la luna, que siempre lo reconfortaba en momentos como ese. Entonces pudo verla: una solitaria estrella fugaz, al instante muchas más la siguieron ¡Era una lluvia de estrellas! (¿Acaso era eso lo que esperaba?). Era hermosa.

Cuando el brillo de cada una de esas estrellas se vio reflejado en el brillo de sus propios ojos él se encontraba _deseando_ con todas sus fuerzas…

-Ryuichi, despierta – le susurraba Tohma suavemente, mientras lo removía con cuidado, para no despertar a Shuichi.

-¿Me quedé dormido? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir, su amigo asintió con una suave sonrisa – Estaba soñando… pero ya no me acuerdo que soñaba. – Comentó, pero el rubio no le dijo nada. Ryuichi se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se acercó a él, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué pasó con el rubio que cayó sobre Shu? – preguntó directamente, estaba seguro de que el extraño mutismo de Tohma tenía que ver con él.

-Es Eiri-san, hermano de Mika… parece que va a tener que quedarse acá internado… - Le respondió con la cabeza baja – Ha estado un poco delicado de salud estos últimos meses.

-¿Eiri-san? – Preguntó una vocecita desde la cama, era Shuichi, que seguramente se había despertado hace poco - ¿No será Yuki Eiri, el escritor que iba a cooperar con las letras de nuestro nuevo álbum? – Ryuichi se sorprendió, ¿Shuichi lo conocía desde antes?

-Si, hoy iba a comenzar su trabajo… pero creo que deberán posponerlo. Tú también necesitas descansar – Le indicó Tohma, el cantante asintió, se le veía más repuesto.

-Vaya forma de conocernos… - comentó Shuichi, pensando en voz alta. Los otros dos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio; tenía mucha razón – Quisiera ir a verlo, ¿Podría? – dijo luego, dirigiéndose a Tohma. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la urgencia de verlo de nuevo… Antes, en el ascensor, se había sentido muy extraño. Ahora necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

-Quizás esté durmiendo, pero no creo que haya problema. Si quieres te puedo llevar hasta allá – le respondió el productor. Ryuichi había estado callado mirando hacia el suelo todo el tiempo, por alguna razón no le gustaba nada la idea… Era como si ya hubiera pasado antes.

**· . · . · . ·**

Me preocupa mucho Ryuichi, se está portando muy raro, parece más afectado que yo por lo que pasó… No quiso siquiera acompañarme a visitar a Yuki-san en su habitación. Espero que esté bien… Yo todavía ni sé cuando me van a dar el alta, me gustaría salir luego. No me gustaría que él se quedara tanto tiempo solo…

-Shuichi-san, llegamos – le indicó Tohma – Espero que esté despierto… - Seguchi se acercó a la cama para comprobar si su cuñado dormía.

-Estoy despierto – dijo secamente el escritor. A Tohma no le extrañó, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Lo mejor es que los deje solos para que conversen y se conozcan… - dijo antes de salir al encuentro de Ryuichi.

Eiri se quedó mirando a Shuichi por unos momentos; analizándolo, recorrió su cuerpo apreciando las suaves curvas que podían adivinarse bajo el delgado y simple pijama de algodón, se detuvo en su rostro, apreciando la hermosa combinación que hacían el color violáceo de sus ojos con el rosa de su pelo. Sí, su primera impresión había sido correcta: Shuichi era bastante _tentador_, pero no dejaba de ser un chiquillo. Y esos ojos... seguían pareciéndole increíblemente desconcertantes.

-Hola – dijo el chico – Me llamo Shuichi, me dijeron que tú te llamas Yuki Eiri – lo saludó amigablemente y se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa. Yuki seguía mirándolo, esta vez con ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Viniste sólo a presentarte o qué? – dijo secamente el rubio. Shuichi lo miro, molesto.

-Deberías ser más amable – le reclamó – yo sólo vine a ver como estabas…

-Como si te preocupara… - respondió el rubio escritor. Que rabia con los hospitales ¡Tenía tantas ganas de encender un cigarro en ese momento!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decidir lo que yo _siento_…! – Shuichi no pudo evitar alzar la voz, por alguna razón ese hombre de verdad lo irritaba… Luego se detuvo por unos instantes a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho: "Lo que sentía" ¿Por qué sonaba tan raro? Quizás odiaba admitirlo, pero el escritor tenía razón, a él no tenía por que importarle mucho lo que le pasara. Pero, extrañamente, sentía –en alguna parte- que le tenía que importar…

-¿Lo que sientes? – Preguntó el escritor, más que nada pensando en voz alta, algo extrañado. Shuichi no quiso responderle, era inútil explicar algo que él mismo encontraba absurdo. No tenía idea de por qué lo había dicho, quizás estaba un poco alterado aún.

-Ya no importa – dijo al fin, luego de un silencio bastante largo – Sólo me gustaría que fueras más amable si vamos a trabajar juntos… Y obvio que voy a preocuparme por una persona si la veo mal, ¡Tengo sentimientos! – Aclaró como pudo sus palabras, pero igual le sonaba a excusa.

-Claro, claro… - y el maldito escritor no quería aceptarle la excusa – No debería arruinar mis relaciones de trabajo antes de que comiencen siquiera, aunque esa relación de trabajo sea con un mocoso como tú… - iba diciendo Yuki, con toda su mala leche, pero Shuichi supo interrumpirlo a tiempo.

-No soy un mocoso, que te quede claro – le dijo, y se cruzó de brazos antes de seguir hablando – voy a cumplir 21 años pronto y seré mayor de edad, así que mejor infórmate bien antes de hablar – Quizás estaba riñéndole, pero a Eiri le pareció tan tierno que sintió ganas de sonreír, aún así supo contenerse…

-Quizás puedas estar por cumplir 21 años, pero de todas maneras pareces seguir siendo _bastante inocente_ – le dijo el rubio con un malicioso tono seductor, que hizo que a Shuichi lo recorriera un suave escalofrío.

-¿A qué te refieres con inocente? – Quizás el rubio tenía razón, tenía que ser muy inocente para no entender esas palabras, pero –aunque quedara en evidencia- su curiosidad lo obligaba a preguntar.

-¿Será necesario que _te quite tu inocencia_ para que entiendas? – le respondió el rubio… y le lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo, acompañada de una sonrisa perversa. Shuichi se puso más que colorado, ¡Mejor no le hubiera preguntado! Ese maldito rubio le provocaba cosas que no podía entender… ¿Era posible que fuera todo porque aún estaba algo alterado? Deseaba tanto que fuera así…

-¡No juegues conmigo! Y no me hagas esas propuestas – le reclamó cuando se le hubo bajado un poco la vergüenza "_Porque ya no tienes nada que quitarme_", quiso agregar, pero de sólo pensarlo ya se puso rojo como un tomate. – Mejor me voy y te dejo descansar, porque seguro lo necesitas mucho – le dijo antes de escapar por la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Eiri se quedó sonriente sobre la cama, apenas lo conocía, pero le gustaba bastante fastidiarlo… era adorable. Se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto por un rato; se sentía raro, ¿Qué le pasaba con ese mocoso?

**· . · . · . ·**

No entiendo por qué me siento tan celoso… Shuichi sólo fue a ver como estaba el cuñado de Tohma porque le cayó encima, lógicamente. Es total y absolutamente normal… lo que cualquiera haría por otra persona después de verla tan mal. Pero no puedo resignarme, tengo una sensación muy extraña. Debería confiar en él y dejar de pensar estupideces, sé que no va a hacer nada, pero no puedo evitar que me moleste demasiado que estén los dos juntos y tan cerca, tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Y si de verdad ese rubio le hizo algo a Shuichi? Eso explicaría el estado en que lo encontré. No puedo dejar de preguntármelo, no quiero que esté cerca de él, tengo que ir a buscarlo… Le doy 5 minutos más antes de ir, ¡no puedo dejar que un pervertido ande atacándolo por ahí! Después de todo… el amor se trata de proteger a la persona que quieres, por sobre todo lo demás y yo…

-Ryuichi, ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco preocupado – una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, haciéndolo voltear; era nada menos que el mismísimo Shuichi.

-No te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando en lo que pasó en la tarde… – Shuichi se quedó mirando el suelo, pero Ryuichi le sujetó la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar la mirada – Y estoy muy preocupado por ti; te vi muy afectado, por eso quería preguntarte… - Era el momento de la verdad, Shuichi lo miró expectante – ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo? – el cantante abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado… ¿Cómo es que Ryuichi se había imaginado eso? ¿Tan mal lo había encontrado?

-No… Ryuichi, ¡No te imagines nada malo! Yo… yo no quiero, ¡No quiero que te estés imaginando cosas que no son! No pasa nada, de verdad – El muchacho estaba visiblemente alterado – Él no me hizo nada… – dijo bajando la voz – Ni yo mismo sé por qué me puse así – terminó de decir, en un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Ryuichi lo sujetó por la cintura para estrechar la distancia entre ellos, Shu escondió el rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para contener algunas lágrimas.

-Perdóname, Shuichi, pero necesitaba preguntarte – Dijo el mayor, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y depositó un suave beso sobre sus cabellos – Ahora mejor descansa, vamos a tu habitación.

Le tomó la mano y se alejaron, caminando por el blanco pasillo. Pero Shuichi iba con la cabeza baja, preocupado. Era como si _el incidente_ hubiera despertado recuerdos que se encontraban en lo profundo de su subconsciente… y no le gustaban para nada. ¿Acaso era posible que le hubiera pasado algo que ni él mismo recordaba?

Quizás… estaba mejor antes.

**· . · . ·**

Después de un mes las cosas tenían que estar más normales… iba pensando Ryuichi, tranquilamente. A pesar de que Shuichi había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes él no podía, tenía la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar y las ansias se lo comían por dentro ¿¡Que acaso las cosas no podían simplemente pasar y dejarlo en paz!?

A su lado Shuichi dormía plácidamente, a pesar de que las cosas no iban del todo bien últimamente; la primera semana, cuando Shuichi volvió a casa, Ryuichi había estado extrañamente irritable y aunque al final terminaba disculpándose y tratando de enmendar sus pequeños arranques de ira, no lograba dejar de incurrir en ellos, ni encontrarles un motivo. Algo les estaba pasando a los dos.

No hubiera notado que el despertador comenzaba a repiquetear si no fuera porque Shuichi se despertó y lo abrazó, con claras intenciones de quedarse un rato más en la cama. Ryuichi no lo pudo evitar, tuvo que sonreír; definitivamente se estaba preocupando demasiado, solamente había estado un poco alterado y las cosas ya estaban bien. Lo mejor era disfrutar de los pocos minutos que tenían antes de levantarse.

**· . · . ·**

Hubiera preferido subirse al otro ascensor, pero… nunca llegó, así que simplemente entró a ese, tratando de dejar de lado el mal recuerdo. No le prestó mucha importancia a que nadie más lo tomara, pero si que se sorprendió cuando cierto rubio se acercó caminando y le pidió que detuviera el cierre de las puertas. El corazón se le aceleró un tanto y trató de sonreír, se suponía que si estaba en NG era porque a partir de ese día ellos dos iban a convertirse en compañeros de trabajo.

-Hola – lo saludó con una sonrisa (¿Y qué más podía hacer?), pero el rubio se mantenía hermético; sólo lo miró, inexpresivo. Realmente comenzaba a molestarle la falta de atención de Yuki… Pero no iba a rendirse – Me alegra que te encuentres mejor – agregó sin pensárselo mucho, el rubio seguía mirándolo, pero esta vez alzó un poco las cejas.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó acercándosele, con una nota de malicia en su voz. Shuichi lo miró durante varios segundos, inmóvil. El rubio alzó una ceja – Esperaba que hablaras más – comentó, también sin pensar, Shuichi miró hacia abajo.

-El otro día te dije algo parecido… ya sabes, tenemos que trabajar juntos… – se quedo en silencio repentinamente, ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o el rubio estaba cada vez más cerca? Le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto; ya lo tenía prácticamente arrinconado contra una de las esquinas del ascensor y se acercaba a él lentamente, Shuichi sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos instintivamente y alzar el rostro; esperando, pero solamente pudo sentir la respiración del escritor sobre sus labios por unos segundos, antes de que se alejara. Abrió los ojos, todavía más desconcertado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el rubio se volteó, caminando hacia la oficina de Tohma.

Shuichi se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, las piernas le temblaban y necesitaba reponerse. Se sentía indefenso; ¡No podía caer tan fácil en sus redes! Pero era cierto que tampoco podía resistirse a la forma en que lo miraba. Trató de respirar hondo, para calmarse… y repentinamente se vio atravesado por un remordimiento; ¡No estaba pensando en Ryuichi!

¿Acaso era posible que cuando tenía cerca a Yuki Eiri se olvidara de Ryuichi?

No importaba cual fuera la respuesta, de esa pregunta no podía resultar nada bueno…

**· . · . ·**

-¿Falta mucho para el descanso? – preguntaba de nuevo Ryuichi, colgándose del brazo de Noriko y casi haciéndola perder la paciencia – Kumagoro quiere ir a ver a Shuichi No Da – agregó con una expresión infantil, que no ayudaba mucho. En ese momento habló Tohma, antes de que la pobre mujer explotara.

-Ya estamos en la hora de descanso – le respondió – Pero no puedes ir a verlo porque primero tengo que hablar con él sobre un importante asunto de trabajo – aclaró, saliendo antes de que Ryuichi tratara de manipularlo de alguna manera.

-Que mala suerte… – le dijo a Kumagoro, haciendo un puchero – vas a tener que esperar si quieres jugar con Shu…

**· . · . ·**

-Que mala suerte… - se dijo Shuichi saliendo de la oficina. Eiri iba tras él, sonriéndose. El cantante no lo sabía, así que repentinamente cambió de ánimo – Pero no dejare que esto me desanime, ¡Triunfaré aunque tenga que quedarme mil horas extras por semana! – gritó con el puño en alto, comenzando a reírse como malo de la cabeza.

-No esperes que te acompañe en eso… - le dijo, sin inmutarse siquiera por el extraño comportamiento del chico.

-Que mala suerte… – repitió entonces Shuichi, mirando el suelo, mientras hacía una ecuación muy simple: Más horas de trabajo equivalen a menos horas con Ryuichi, menos horas con Ryuichi no eran nada bueno en ese momento. Se quedó mirando al escritor de reojo, mientras pasaba junto a él en dirección al estudio, donde tenían que comunicarles la decisión de Tohma a los demás.

Menos horas con Ryuichi no podían ser nada bueno.

**· . · . ·**

Un conejo rosado se asomó por la puerta segundos antes de que Shuichi tuviera a un bulto sobre su espalda, ambos cantantes fueron a dar al suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Shuichi Na no da! Ya te echábamos de menos – exclamó el mayor entre carcajadas. El resto los miraba divertidos… el resto menos uno, que sólo mantenía una ceja alzada sin encontrarle ninguna gracia a la situación.

-K-san de mi corazón – comenzó a pedir Shu - ¿No crees que sería buena idea tomarnos el descanso ahora? – dijo rodando por el suelo para llegar junto a él.

-Go to play with him, Shuichi, but don't get so tired – le indicó, cerrándole un ojo con picardía, mientras veía como el cantante se incorporaba de un salto y salía corriendo junto con Ryuichi.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos relajarnos por un momento sin esos dos cerca – dijo Hiro soltando un suspiro de cansancio, en el fondo estaba aliviado de que las cosas mejoraran para su amigo. El rubio no dijo nada, sólo salió del estudio y se fue. Todavía tenía muchas horas extras para lograr algún avance con el chico.

Pero aún así se sentía molesto.

**· . · . ·**

"_Tendrán que quedarse horas extras trabajando los dos juntos, son 5 a la semana, ustedes verán como las organizan"_

Ahora que lo pensaba… las instrucciones de Tohma le parecían una sentencia, ¡5 horas a la semana! Me da mucho miedo pensar en lo que puede pasar en cinco horas después de comprobar lo que me pasó en 5 minutos. No entiendo mucho porqué, pero me quedé de piedra frente a él y la culpa se me clavó como una espina en el costado, Ryuichi ni sospecha, pero debe tener un presentimiento si se pone tan mal ante la idea de que yo pase tanto tiempo con Yuki, creo que tiene razón… yo no sé que me pasa cuando lo tengo cerca, es una de esas cosas que no puedo controlar, pero es diferente… me da hasta miedo tratar de encontrarle una explicación, estoy seguro de que me contraría con algo que no debería… Y ahora no sé como le voy a decir a Ryuichi que tengo que hacer horas extras con él sin que le de un infarto en el proceso. Dale Shuichi, si lo haces antes será mejor… Oh no, Ryuichi no me mires con esa cara. Me rindo me rindo me rindo…

-Tengo que hacer horas extras con Yuki – No sé por que pienso tanto las cosas si después simplemente digo lo primero que se me ocurre. Algo no me está funcionando bien. Creo que tiene toda la razón de mirarme con esa cara de… ¿Estupefacción? Lo bueno de todo esto es que no le dio un infarto.

-Que mala suerte – Le respondí cuando me dijo, creo que le estuvo dando varias vueltas, hace rato que estaba callado, pero ahora que lo dijo se ve más tranquilo y sonriente - ¿Cuándo empiezan?

-Hoy – Maldita sea, me alegra que haya sido sólo una palabra, porque me destruyó – Son 5 horas cada semana, así que hoy haremos 2, mañana 1 y pasado otra, luego descansamos – me explicó. Al menos Tohma había tenido algo de consideración… sólo 5 horas. Pero eran con ese escritor… todavía no entiendo por qué, pero no me gusta nada, no me importa que sea el cuñado de mi mejor amigo…

-Entonces… tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo – Siempre me han dicho que sé sacar provecho de las más diversas situaciones, en momentos como este me siento tan bien de que sea así… Me encanta cuando se muerde el labio inferior de esa manera.

Creo que voy a necesitar mucha paciencia.

**· . · . ·**

Cuando llegué Yuki estaba sentado tranquilamente frente a su laptop, al parecer me esperaba, era la primera vez que lo veía tan cómodo y tranquilo, además llevaba anteojos. Parecía otra persona y me sorprendió un poco… no pude evitar pensarlo; se veía muy atractivo así. Entonces me miró y alzó una ceja, esa expresión ya se parecía más a la del Yuki Eiri que yo recordaba, pero no fue hasta que me dijo que había llegado tarde que lo pensé; ese sí era Yuki Eiri, pero esa vez no me importó, yo estaba muy agitado después de correr desde el estacionamiento y teníamos que ponernos a trabajar, no tenía tiempo para enojarme.

Parecía que ese escritor no iba a dejar de sorprenderme; ¡En ningún momento trató de acercarse a mí más de lo necesario! Se estaba portando muy raro, en realidad. No es que quisiera que me acosara, pero todas las veces que lo había visto o estaba sobré mí o me hacía alguna propuesta indecente. De todas maneras me alegra que esta vez de verdad vayamos a trabajar, me habla calmadamente y es de verdad muy bueno explicando… ahora entiendo porqué Tohma le pidió que me ayudara con las letras; se nota que es escritor, tiene tanto manejo del lenguaje y conoce palabras que yo ni sospechaba que existían…

Tengo frente a mí una hoja llena de correcciones hechas por él, pero no puedo leerlas; ya me ha sorprendido varias veces mirándolo. Ahora pareciera que soy yo el que se le va a tirar encima, pero ¡No es mi culpa! Ya me había propuesto a mí mismo tenerlo bien vigilado, no vaya a intentar algo raro… como saltarme por la espalda con un cuchillo cocinero, o con un alambre fino que esconde en su reloj, que en realidad es de FBI y está especialmente diseñado para matar, ¡Eso es! Podría ser un agente encubierto; es rubio alto y misterioso, seguro esconde un arma en alguna parte y… Y nada, es imposible que algo así pase en la vida real, de todas maneras hubiera sido emocionante.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo extraño, no me di cuenta, pero él se había quedado mirándome mientras yo imaginaba cosas, creo que sonreía… o se reía de mí ¿Acaso estaría volviéndome loco? Seguro no puedo más de lo que estoy, pero su actitud seguía sorprendiéndome, estaba siendo muy profesional, eso tendría que haberme tranquilizado, pero de nuevo me sorprendió mirándolo. Me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que después me dolía mucho, miré la hoja; ¡Todavía no escribía nada! No había terminado ni de leer las correcciones. Tenía que ponerme a trabajar seriamente, no fuera a darse cuenta de que todo el rato no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en él. Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de que ya era demasiado tarde a esas alturas, soy tan evidente… De todas formas me puse a escribir, la nueva versión de la canción parecía bastante buena… Yuki la leyó varias veces, luego la dejó sobre la mesa y se quitó los anteojos.

-Creo que con esto tenemos por hoy – sentenció. Yo no entendía nada, miré el reloj ¡Todavía no pasaba ni una hora! ¿No nos íbamos a quedar dos horas por este día? Quizás tenía algo importante que hacer, pensé. Pensé mal, porque justo entonces comenzó a acercarse a mí más de lo debido… Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Lo supe apenas llegó, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que fuera a decirle, o _hacerle_ (¿Por qué otra razón habría venido corriendo, tan apurado?), de todas maneras quería ver como se comportaba. A pesar de que en el ascensor se había rendido en el último momento no podía estar seguro aún de _cuán lejos_ me dejaría llegar, me mantuve bastante tranquilo, conteniéndome un poco y sin acercarme demasiado, pero se le notaba tanto; no podía concentrarse en el trabajo y a cada rato me miraba, en más de media hora lo único que hizo fue rescribir una canción en base a mis correcciones (no se dio tiempo ni de leerlas bien). Quizás no se daba cuenta, o quizás se me estaba entregando en bandeja,

Lo encontré de repente divagando, no pude evitar sonreír –tratando de contener la risa- y se demoró un poco, pero creo que se dio cuenta. Cuando de nuevo se quedó mirándome supe que iba a poder esperar sólo un poco más, por lo menos hasta que escribiera algo. Cuando me entregó la canción que acababa de escribir nuevamente ya tenía todo bien planeado; sólo debía leerla algunas veces (seguramente iba a estar mirándome, mordiéndose el labio como la última vez que lo sorprendí haciéndolo) y luego podría dejar de fingir y terminar de una buena vez lo que había empezado en la mañana, sólo quería saber hasta donde podríamos llegar.

**· . · . ·**

Estaba seguro de que Tohma no quería invitarlo a cenar sólo para que no estuviera solo por su culpa; él quería saber que opinaba de su cuñado, Mika también, por eso estaban ahí los dos. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzarían a cambiar el tema de conversación poco a poco, para hablar de Yuki, sólo era cosa de tiempo (de hecho, le sorprendía que todavía no lo hubieran hecho), aunque al final era culpa suya por aceptar la invitación.

Se quedó mirando a Kumarogo, que estaba sentado en una sillita de bebé con su babero y todo. Ya lo conocían en ese restaurante, así que no era raro que le aceptaran todo sin preguntar. Seguía esperando a que le preguntaran por Yuki, pero no aguantó, así que en un momento de silencio comenzó a cambiar él la conversación.

-Gracias por invitarme No Da – dijo con una tierna sonrisa infantil – Kumagoro también está feliz.

-No es nada – respondió Mika – sabes que no queríamos que estuvieras cenando solo.

-Oooh, pero eso no es problema, yo podría haber cenado con Kumagoro y no habría estado solo – agregó Ryuichi, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa infantil.

-Pero sabemos que ustedes dos se habrían sentido solos sin Shuichi – Intervino Tohma, también sonriente – Porque yo lo hice trabajar horas extra con Eiri-san – finalizó, esperando la respuesta de Ryuichi frente a la mención del nombre de su cuñado.

-Ah, pero Yuki-san es el hermano de Mika, entonces no puede ser malo – respondió su amigo, pero ni el mismo Kumagoro le creyó. De todas formas nadie quiso insistir con el tema, ya sabían los esposos Seguchi que era mejor dejarlo para otro día.

**· . · . ·**

Estaba tan cerca que seguramente podía sentir como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón, no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en alejarse cuando el rubio había juntado sus sillas y lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, de verdad que si era rápido; se había dado cuenta de el efecto que su presencia causaba en el cantante y pensaba aprovecharlo _al máximo_. El pobre Shuichi no supo cuando pasó todo, sólo supo que de un momento a otro estaba de nuevo en la misma situación que en el ascensor; con los sentidos embotados y alzando el rostro a la espera de un beso. El rubio sonreía satisfecho, sensación que se incrementó cuando fue el mismo Shuichi quién decidió dar el primer paso y besarlo.

Pero, ¿quién podría pensar que Yuki Eiri se conformaba con un beso? De seguro que ninguno de nosotros podría creerlo, pero el pobre Shu no lo había pensado. Poco a poco el escritor iba deslizando sus manos, tanteando terreno cuidadosamente, a ver en que momento lo detenían. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, así que pudo situar cómodamente a Shuichi sobre sus piernas para seguir con lo suyo, ya lo había planeado bien; esa habitación tenía un sillón con espacio suficiente para ambos y si no… ya se le podía ocurrir algo.

Así, sus manos inquietas recorrieron todo lo que pudieron del cuerpo del chico; metiéndose por debajo de la ropa, mientras su boca no dejaba de besarlo en el cuello y los labios y Shuichi respondía con suaves caricias en su espalda y alguno que otro suspiro cargado de deseo, las señales eran claras; estaba absolutamente seguro de que él no era el único que quería más, pensaba Yuki, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de trasladarse hacia el sillón.

-Shuichi – susurró en su oído e hizo que el cantante se estremeciera notoriamente. Sentía que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba… Quizás aquel sueño recurrente que nunca podía recordar tenía alguna relación con ese momento. Se levantó de su asiento y se llevo consigo a Shu, levantándolo por los glúteos con bastante facilidad, el chico sólo lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió la cara en su cuello, pero su timidez se esfumó por completo cuando mordió suavemente la oreja de Yuki, quién no pudo evitar el dejar salir un gemido ahogado. – No deberías hacer eso si no quieres afrontar las consecuencias – le advirtió el rubio, ya sin ganas de contenerse más, mientras lo tumbaba sobre el sillón.

-¿Consecuencias? – Le respondió Shuichi, mientras el rubio se situaba sobre él para poder continuar cómodamente.

-Si no lo entiendes te puedo dar un ejemplo – respondió acercándose a Shu, para besarlo nuevamente y esta vez llegar más lejos, deshaciéndose de la camiseta de Shuichi con gran facilidad (el chico le facilitaba bastante la tarea), comenzando a acariciar con más libertad y pudiendo sentir mejor como el calor del cuerpo abajo suyo aumentaba con su toque. Shuichi, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás; hacía rato que le había desbrochado la camisa y había colado sus manos intrusas por debajo de la tela, dándose el lujo de acariciar uno de los pezones del rubio, que dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

Y era obvio que conforme iba subiendo la temperatura la ropa fuera disminuyendo, así que Yuki se separó unos segundos del cantante para quitarse la camisa y aprovechar de quitarle a él los pequeños pantaloncitos que llevaba ese día, deteniéndose unos segundos para mirarlo. Shuichi sintió como la mirada deseosa del rubio le quemaba la piel y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que continuara de una maldita vez, Yuki no se hizo esperar y redirigió sus caricias, bajando hasta su vientre por sus muslos, sin tocar la entrepierna, para volver por el interior, la respiración de Shuichi se aceleraba, pero los movimientos de Yuki no, así que el chico se incorporó algo ofuscado, para ayudar un poco al rubio quitándole los pantalones.

-Tú todavía tienes mucha ropa – le dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón. Como respuesta, Yuki se apartó y terminó de quitarse la ropa ante la atenta mirada de Shu, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y morder su labio inferior, avergonzado.

-¿Así está mejor? – le dijo el rubio, pero no quiso responderle. A Yuki no le importó; estaba muy ocupado deslizando suavemente las manos por los costados del chico, para quitarle la ropa interior y liberar su desatendido miembro, Shuichi soltó un suspiro que era en realidad bastante cercano a un gemido, así que continuó donde se había quedado, dibujando círculos imaginarios alrededor de su ombligo con su dedo índice – Creo que me quedé por aquí – le susurró acercándose sensualmente a su oído, Shu lo abrazó para pegar un poco más sus cuerpos y poder obtener aunque fuera algo de la fricción que tanto estaba deseando en ese momento, pero Yuki siguió con su juego, deslizando la mano entre ambos para acariciar a gusto la suave piel de sus muslos, levantándole luego la pierna para acercarlo más y darle un poco de lo que quería.

Shuichi se removió suavemente, gimiendo quedamente ante la cercanía con el ardiente cuerpo del rubio escritor, que luego se separó un poco de él e hizo con la lengua el mismo camino que habían hecho sus manos, la respiración de Shuichi se aceleró mucho cuando pudo sentir el cálido aliento del rubio sobre su miembro, que ya estaba bastante erecto a esas alturas, pero Yuki no parecía querer seguir, como si esperara algo.

Entonces Shuichi abrió mucho los ojos, que junto con una exclamación ahogada indicaban que acababa de recordad algo importantísimo… _Ryuichi, ¡De nuevo se había olvidado de Ryuichi!_

-Para, ¡para! – le dijo al rubio, de nuevo con la culpa clavándosele como una espina en el costado. – ¡No podemos hacer esto!

-¿Ah, no? – Yuki no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran así - ¿Por qué no? – le dijo, dispuesto a retomar lo suyo.

-¡Porque no quiero! – Gritó, empujando al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, éste se quedó mirándolo desconcertado por unos segundos y luego se levantó del sillón, dejándole el espacio libre a Shuichi para que se levantara. No le dijo nada, sólo lo observó en silencio mientras se vestía y se iba sin decir nada.

-Mierda – se dijo cuando estuvo solo – tendría que haber ido más lento…

**· . · . ·**

Estaba bastante alterado, las rodillas le temblaban y casi no podía tenerse en pié, cayó lentamente sobre la alfombra del pasillo, rompiendo en llanto…

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, le daba tanta vergüenza sólo pensar en lo que había hecho, ni hablar de lo que había estado a punto de hacer ¿Por qué Yuki Eiri tenía tanto poder sobre él? Si, estaba bien, era un seductor experto y todo eso, pero ya antes había conocido a mucha gente así y nunca había llegado a ese punto.

Lo peor de todo era que se sentía tan cómodo cuando estaba así de cerca… como si se le escaparan todas las preocupaciones y pudiera permanecer así por siempre.

Quizás esa sensación le serviría para escribir una canción, era demasiado grande; todavía sentía unas ganas irresistibles de volver corriendo con él y lanzarse en sus brazos, a pesar de toda la culpa que lo atenazaba en ese momento.

Por varios minutos su llanto fue lo único que se escuchó a lo largo de aquel pasillo vacío.

Pronto se incorporó y se lavó la cara, no podía volver así a casa, Ryuichi se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba y todavía no sabía con que cara iba a mirarlo ni mucho menos como decírselo. ¿Sería peor si se iba a casa de Hiro? Se vio reflejado en el espejo y se sintió como un idiota.

Bajó por las escaleras… se le tendría que ocurrir algo durante el viaje.

**· . · . ·**

Quizás no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, pero no podía dejar de ir al estudio ese día, era la única forma de aclararlo.

Y de nuevo, extrañamente, se lo encontró en el ascensor. No podía ser una coincidencia, pero si era una gran oportunidad para hablar con él, pero esta vez de lejos (así era más fácil tener las manos quietas).

Shuichi lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía no terminar de convencerse de que eso estaba pasando.

-Yu-Yuki… - musitó suavemente, alejándose un poco y topando con la pared del ascensor. El rubio se mantuvo observándolo fríamente.

-No me mires así, no te voy a hacer nada – le dijo, algo molesto – Todavía no entiendo ni lo que pasó ayer – Shuichi bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente algún punto abandonado del piso.

-Ayer… pasó algo que no se va a repetir – le dijo bajito, como si le tuviera miedo a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el escritor, cada vez más molesto – Parecías muy cómodo, no entiendo qué te pasa – Shuichi seguía sin decir nada, así que siguió hablando - ¿Acaso fui muy rápido? – se atrevió por fin a decir, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo. Shuichi estuvo callado por algunos segundos más.

-No, no se trata de ti… - Aclaró luego, sin subir la cabeza. Eiri alzó una ceja, ese crío de verdad lo hacía enojar, mejor no se hubiera metido con él desde el principio… pero no podía, ya era tarde y había algo en él que lo atraía como un imán.

-¿¡Entonces qué, Shuichi!? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez claramente alterado. Shuichi no dijo nada, y tuvo suerte, porque justo en ese momento el ascensor llegaba a su destino. Ryuichi y Tohma estaban ahí…

-¡Shuichi! Kumagoro y yo estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte – le dijo el cantante, con una enorme sonrisa, luego se volteó, ofreciéndole su espalda - ¡Vamos, te llevo a comer algo! – exclamó, bastante animoso. Shuichi se trepó de un salto y ambos se alejaron entonando una canción de vaqueros.

Tohma y Yuki se quedaron mirando la escena, que era casi irreal. Seguchi no pudo evitar reírse.

-Estos dos… quién diría que están casados, parecen niños de primaria – comentó - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo, Eiri-san? – ofreció luego a su cuñado.

Pero Yuki Eiri estaba muy ocupado procesando todo… ¡Por fin en comportamiento de Shuichi tenía sentido, estaba casado con ese loco! Estaba más molesto que nunca ¿Tanto le costaba decirle? De todas formas nunca le había importado que sus amantes estuvieran casadas.

Pero estaba muy enojado, no podía negarlo…

_¿Y si esta vez sí le importaba?_

**· . · . · O w a r i · . · . ·**

**Libre expresión de la autora-san:**

Me he esforzado mucho, pero aquí esta, ¡Por fin! Don "Primer capítulo", aunque creo que muchas cosas no me han dejado completamente conforme, de todas maneras voy a subirlo así (El título, siento que podría cambiarlo, por ejemplo).

Por otra parte, espero que los cambios de narrador no confundan demasiado a las lectoras, eso si que sería grave, quizás tengan que quedarse un par de segundos pensando, pero no más… o eso es lo que yo espero. De todas maneras cualquier cosa de este capítulo que no entiendan se las puedo explicar y si me dan a conocer mis errores el próximo capítulo va a estar mejor, por favor, no olviden que en este fic estoy experimentando con técnicas narrativas que se usan siempre en la literatura contemporánea…

¿Les cuento un secreto? Corté malvadamente el Lemon. Pobre Yuki que no entiende nada de lo que pasa, pero por ahora se lo merece.

Ya no me alargo más, este capítulo tiene suficientes palabras ya (en un momento me inspiré mucho y escribí bastante más de lo que pensé que podía escribir).

Antes de que me olvide, la canción es Strange Deja Vu, de Dream Theater.

¡Disfrútenlo y dejen **reviews**!

**· . · . ·**

Esto se comenzó a escribir el 17 de octubre a las 22:05 hrs. y se terminó el 15 de diciembre de 2008 a las 2:03 hrs.


	3. Desert

**Aclaraciones y otras hierbas:**

Ya no me gusta esta aclaración.

**o2.** Los personajes son de **Gravitation**, una cosa poca que YO escribí.  
Coincidencialmente, esta tampoco.  
Ni esta, así que arbitrariamente la borré.  
**o5.** Alerta de triángulo amoroso [YxSxR]  
**o6.** Mis radares indican que hay **Lemon**, también indican que lo del lemon fue MI idea, no una sugerencia externa.

_(Terminé por obligarme a mi misma a escribir, no quiero que Pandora se mate… todavía)_

**Bulletproof ·** [_I wish I was_]

_A Prueba de balas [Desearía haber sido]_

**Capítulo II****:** "_Desert"_

_Desierto_

Ahí estaba yo, -contra todos mis pronósticos- eran las seis quince y me encontraba de nuevo instalado, aunque sin ganas de trabajar. Shûichi pasó junto a mí como una sombra, se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba frente a mí, pero no me miraba, lo que en realidad resultaba bastante lógico…

Sí, traté de contenerme lo más posible y no quise ser impulsivo, pero después de quince minutos esperando a que dijera algo (por lo menos para comenzar a trabajar) tenía que estar llegando a mi límite, todo el mundo lo sabe; hay momentos en los que un hombre no puede controlarse, además, no soy alguien que se caracterice por su paciencia… ustedes entienden.

Shûichi seguía buscándole telarañas al techo, así se me acabaron las ganas de aguantar.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado? – Si mi pregunta era inesperada… entonces no se notó para nada. Shûichi ni siquiera me miró, pero era obvio que no se iba a quedar callado.

–Como si te importara… – dijo, tratando de parecer más interesado en la lámpara del techo que en mí. No le resultaba, yo sabía perfectamente que desde el preciso momento en que cruzó la puerta había estado pendiente de mí, por eso no se había sobresaltado cuando le hablé.

Conté hasta diez, puse mi mejor cara de póquer, no podía dejar que se notara toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La verdad es que no sé si lo que más me molestaba era la actitud de él o el hecho de que tuviera razón. Nunca me había importado el estado civil de mis amantes y no tenía por que comenzar a importarme ahora, incluso a pesar de todos los malos ratos que esto me había hecho pasar.

–Mírame cuando te hablo – le dije, tratando de imponerme. Shûichi bajó la vista hacia mi rostro y me dedicó una _encantadora_ expresión de hastío. Sentía que quería prenderle fuego en ese momento, no exagero. – Tienes razón, no me importa que estés casado – agregué entonces, él sólo me observo alzando las cejas – Así que sigamos trabajando, que en dos días no hemos hecho casi nada. – Quería decirle miles de cosas, quería gritarle y reclamarle por todo lo que había pasado, quería… tumbarlo sobre el sofá nuevamente. Pero tenía que esperar.

No dije nada más, Shûichi se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¡Vas a darme la razón así de fácil! – Gritó escandalizado. No me sorprende, al parecer tengo la facultad de sacar de quicio a algunas personas.

-¿Qué quieres, que comience a pelear contigo? – le respondí tranquilamente. Por fin estaba mostrando algo de emoción, era buena señal (supongo) – Porque si lo hago estoy seguro de que no voy a poder meter nada en esa cabeza dura que tienes – le dije, apuntando directamente a su frente, él simplemente se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una especie de puchero.

–No tienes porqué ponerte tan pesado – contestó – Tú eres el cabeza dura, ¡Nunca me haces caso cuando te digo que tenemos que llevarnos bien!

– ¿Nunca? Suena como si me lo vinieras diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo… – Lo miré divertido; había logrado avergonzarlo un poco con mi comentario y ahora miraba hacia abajo.

–Bueno… es que, es algo raro ¿sabes? – comenzó a decir, en tono de confesión, una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro. – Creo que… no, es una sensación. Siento que… ya sabes, a veces lo que siento es que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – Por unos segundos me quedé con el cigarro a medio camino, eso si que era sorprendente. Me reí ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso, también me reí ante lo absurdo que resultaba el hecho de que no sólo le creyera, sino que también pensara -sintiera- eso.

Llegaba a ser increíble lo mucho que la conversación se había desviado.

–Sólo espero que no lo uses para una canción – le dije, mirándolo con una ceja alzada – Ahora ponte a trabajar.

– ¿Por qué no? – Dijo él, esta vez haciendo un verdadero puchero – Funcionó para nosotros – agregó antes de comenzar a acomodar sus papeles. Yo rodé los ojos.

–Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido – respondí. Shûichi se quedó ahí sentado, tarareando una canción mientas buscaba su lápiz.

_«Mierda»_ pensé mientras lo miraba de reojo «_Es adorable»._

**· . · . ·**

Cuando llegó esa noche se encontró con una imagen enternecedora; Ryuichi se había quedado dormido -seguramente esperándolo- sobre el sofá y con la TV encendida. Le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cubrió con una manta y se acercó a su rostro… ¡Se veía tan guapo cuando dormía! Parecía que el verdadero Ryu afloraba. Suspiró pesadamente… Lo mejor era que se relajara, no le vendría nada de mal un buen baño para aclararse un poco.

Se dirigió al baño con un gesto cansado -no sin antes dejar su chaqueta por ahí tirada-, comenzó a llenar la bañera sentándose en el borde de ella. Metió la mano, probando la temperatura, y se puso de pié para desvestirse.

Sintió un leve escalofrío encaramarse por su espalda al quitarse la camiseta «_Como que tanto mármol y todos esos azulejos no hacen que esta habitación sea muy cálida_» iba pensando mientras seguía desvistiéndose. Estaba tan metido dentro de sí mismo que cuando sintió los brazos de Ryuichi que lo envolvían desde atrás casi sufrió un infarto.

– ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo? – fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal.

–Estaba… – Le respondió su esposo, girándolo suavemente – Sólo necesitaba guardar un poco de energía para más tarde – agregó con una sonrisa seductora. Shûichi se sonrojó, para variar. Suspiró suavemente, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ryuichi deslizó delicadamente los dedos a lo largo de su espalda, logrando que el chico se acercara más a él.

–Quisiera tanto tomar un baño… – dijo finalmente Shûichi, mientras se separaba delicadamente de él y terminaba de desvestirse. No pudo evitar sonreír, esa sí que era buena idea.

– Yo también – dijo Ryuchi, ya desvestido, metiéndose a la bañera con él. Shu le sonrió, hubiera sido raro que no le dijera eso… y que no se inclinara hacia él para besarlo, como estaba haciéndolo en ese momento. Le respondió de buena gana, él mismo había querido besarlo cuando llegó, pero… como que todavía se sentía un poco atormentado por algunos _asuntos_.

Ryuichi le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, bajando por su cuello y terminando por sumergir su mano, para acariciar la suave piel de su muslo. Shûichi ahogó un suspiro dentro de su boca y el beso, antes lánguido y con mesura, se fue volviendo cada vez más desesperado, al igual que las caricias de Ryuichi. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse con las respiraciones un tanto agitadas.

–Shûichi, ¿estás muy cansado? – susurró al oído de su esposo, el que respondió con un gesto de clara negación.

–Sólo necesitaba relajarme un poco – le indicó, levantando su brazo para acariciarle la mejilla y acomodar algunos mechones de cabello atrás de su oreja – ¿No querrás detenerte ahora que las cosas se ponen interesantes?

No le dijo nada, simplemente volvió a besarlo. Se había preocupado al notar a Shûichi tan callado, pero -ahora que volvía a portarse de manera normal- se relajó, dejándose llevar por las sutiles provocaciones del chico; una mirada cargada de deseo, sus dedos recorriendo erráticamente su pecho, la manera en que lo besaba… Muy pronto iban a tener que trasladarse a un lugar más cómodo.

Sujeto con firmeza una de las nalgas de Shûichi, logrando que quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El pequeño cantante froto sus cuerpos con una expresión juguetona.

Fue evidente que no se estaba conteniendo cuando sujetó el miembro de Shûichi con firmeza, recibiendo un gemido ahogado como respuesta. Se notaba que ya estaba bastante caliente… él mismo lo estaba, comenzó a frotarlo, de arriba a abajo, hasta dejarlo completamente duro. Shûichi se mordió el labio, sujetando sus hombros con fuerza, para dejar caer su cabeza sobre ellos, al tiempo que Ryuichi bajaba hacia sus testículos.

–Ryu… va… mos – comenzó a decir entrecortadamente, mientras recorría su pecho con los labios. Su esposo se detuvo.

–¿Dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó, divertido ante la mirada de protesta que le dedicaba Shu en ese momento.

–¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Respondió cruzándose de brazos – A nuestra habitación, obvio – Ryuichi continúo con su labor, jugueteando con sus testículos mientras dirigía su otra mano directamente hacia su entrada.

–Aquí estamos bien – concluyó, dibujando círculos alrededor de ésta. Arrancándole varios suspiros a Shûichi.

–Pero… Mmhh… vamos a quedar todos arrugaditos – le respondió Shu.

–Eso se pasa – dijo finalmente, terminando por introducir un dedo, que le arrancó un jadeo bastante alto a Shu, quién terminó por aceptar, dedicándose a lamer apasionadamente uno de sus pezones, mientras pellizcaba el otro. Pero después de unos segundos tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, al sentirse repentinamente invadido por tres de los dedos de Ryuichi, que comenzaban a moverse con mayor libertad, hundió la cara en su cuello, gimiendo sonoramente cada vez que tocaba _ese lugar_ en su interior.

– ¡Aaah! ¡Por favor! – pidió, sintiéndose hervir, definitivamente necesitaba algo más para quedar totalmente satisfecho. Ryuichi siguió acariciándolo, sabía que si no paraba se iba a correr, pero no le importó… con su otra mano comenzó a masturbar lentamente tanto su miembro como el de Shûichi, hasta que el chico acabó, arañando su espalda con fuerza y dejando salir un fuerte gemido. No dejó de acariciarlo, todavía no llegaba lo mejor…

Pronto Shûichi volvía a estar igual de excitado que antes, pidiendo por más. Esta vez no se hizo rogar demasiado, sujetando sus caderas para levantarlo y posicionar su miembro sobre la entrada. Shûichi se dejo caer sin ningún aviso y fue su turno de gemir, el chico comenzó a subir y a bajar, ayudado por el agua y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Ryuichi. Le encantaba cuando hacía eso.

El ritmo encendido de Shu lo estaba volviendo loco, sujetó sus caderas con fuerza, tratando de obligarlo a ir más rápido mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo de a poco y Ryuichi aprovechó para bajar una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Shûichi, que sujetó con firmeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza con su pulgar, la otra seguía sobre su cadera, guiándolo sutilmente. Pero Shu ya no aguantaba más; comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, soltando gemidos roncos cada ver que lograba que el miembro de Ryuichi tocara su próstata. A su esposo no le quedó más que imitarlo, masajeando su miembro cada vez con mayor rapidez, aumentando sus sensaciones, de vez en cuando lo besaba con frenesí, teniendo que separarse para recuperarse por la falta de aliento.

Estaba llegando, podía sentirlo tanto en su cuerpo como en el de Shûichi, se concentró en el miembro del chico, que ya no aguantaría mucho más. Antes de saberlo se encontraba gritando su nombre en medio del éxtasis del orgasmo, Shu se sintió repentinamente invadido por su semen, llegando también a su punto máximo de placer.

Shûichi se dejó caer sobre su esposo, resollando y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta.

–Ahora si que estoy cansado… – susurró en el oído de un sonriente Ryuichi, que lo abrazó fuertemente.

**· . · . ·**

Había dormido bastante bien en realidad, así que no tuvo problemas para levantarse _relativamente temprano_. De todas maneras, ante cualquier inconveniente podía invitar a K-san a desayunar. Pasó del baño directamente a la cocina, donde Ryuichi estaba leyendo el periódico, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Malas noticias esta mañana? – le dijo sentándose frente a él, mientras miraba su desayuno, como si tratara de decidir que iba a comerse primero. Ni siquiera le prestó importancia al hecho de que ellos no estaban suscritos a ningún periódico.

–Escucha esto – respondió el otro – "Hombre loco de furia asesina a su esposa por infiel" ¿No te parece una tragedia? – Shûichi arrugó la nariz. Ese tema… como que le quitaba el aire. Suerte la suya.

–Pobre gente… – fue lo único que se le ocurrió, obligándose a mascar una tostada francesa. Ryuichi lo miró curioso.

-Ne, pero Kumagoro no entiende lo que es infiel… – dijo Ryu, sacando al conejo de alguna parte desconocida de la habitación.

–Seguro no necesita saberlo todavía – comentó Shûichi, acariciando una de las orejas del conejito rosado, antes de que Ryuichi se lo pusiera sobre la cabeza, para correr a abrir la puerta… Tenía que ser K-san que venía llegando o la vecina que siempre quería reclamar por algo nuevo.

A Shûichi no podía importarle menos la dichosa vecina. Tenía inquietudes mucho más grandes, no quería ni pensarlo, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Ryuichi reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado?

La sola idea era escalofriante, pero la respuesta era aún peor.

«_Seguro me lo merecería_»

**· . · . ·**

Los anteojos de sol le parecieron más convenientes que nunca en ese momento, así no tendría que explicar sus horribles ojeras azules a nadie… casi. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había ido a NG si difícilmente había podido dormir. Ahora tenía que aguantar las preguntas de Tohma y… Tendría que haberse quedado en su departamento tratando de dormir, pero su cuñado había insistido tanto en que hablaran sobre los avances que, supuestamente, él y Shûichi habían hecho…

Oh, él si que había hecho algunos _avances_, pero seguro a Tohma no le gustaría saberlo.

De repente hacía un poco de frío. Le pareció raro… ¿Cómo es que había corriente de aire en un edificio como ese? Apenas había terminado de pensar en eso cuando descubrió que la '_corriente de aire_' era el mismísimo Shûichi, que de un salto se encaramaba arriba de otro chico, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Pero al otro no le importó; lo sujetó con fuerza mientras Shu enterraba el rostro en su cuello y entró apresuradamente a una habitación cercana.

Se quedó ahí parado, con una ceja alzada y las manos en los bolsillos. Pocas veces se había sentido tan imbécil.

Primero se le ocurría pensar que Shûichi era virgen, luego que lo detendría si intentaba algo con él, nunca se le pasó por la mente que fuera casado ¡Y hasta lo había encontrado adorable! Pero lo que más le asombraba… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dar por sentado que Shûichi sólo se había metido con él? A esas alturas Ryuichi debía tener una cornamenta bastante vistosa…

Sentía hervir su sangre. Era oficial: no tendría que haber ido a NG tan temprano.

Seguchi se podía ir a la mierda; se devolvió a su departamento sin pensárselo mucho.

**· . · . ·**

Ya no lo aguantaba. El titular de ese periódico había acabado con mis nervios, así que me vi obligado a salir rápidamente mientras Ryuichi hablaba con la vecina, usando de excusa a K-san y el proteger mi vida… otra mentira más a la lista.

Cuando llegué a NG casi no podía contener las lágrimas. Que me vieran llorando hubiera sido un verdadero problema… Ryuichi habría terminado enterándose y… eso era lo último que quería. Así que apenas vi a Hiro me lancé sobre él, al principio no entendió mucho, pero cuando me vio llorar abrió rápidamente una puerta y nos metimos ahí para conversar tranquilos.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar, hasta ahora no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que lloré así, pero… siento que no es algo nuevo.

Hiro comenzaba a preocuparse realmente por mí así que me calmé como pude y traté de armarme de valor para confesárselo todo. ¡Pero tenía tanta vergüenza! Sólo acordarme de lo que había pasado ya era mucho… Pero terminé contándole todo detalladamente, desde el momento en que nos presentaron en el hospital hasta lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior. Hiro se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta, no era para menos, ni yo mismo creía lo que había hecho.

Por un momento nos quedamos callados y lo único que se escuchaba eran mis sollozos. Me sentía fatal, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de morirme; que me tragara la tierra o me partiera un rayo, no me importaba. Lo único que quería era desaparecer y no tener que enfrentar lo que se me estaba viniendo encima.

Hiro me abrazó ¡Y me alegré tanto de ser su amigo! No me había dicho nada todavía, pero me hizo sentir mejor saber que por lo menos a él no lo iba a perder. Aún así me largué a llorar de nuevo, esta vez con más ruido… y más mocos que antes. Me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió, por suerte me hizo reaccionar.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? – Dijo cuando terminé de calmarme. Yo me quedé mirándolo, un poco colgado ¿¡Acaso no era obvio que estaba desesperado porque eso era, precisamente, lo que no sabía!?

–No sé… hasta ahora no he podido pensar en nada ¡Necesito que me ayudes! – respondí, lanzándome de nuevo contra él. ¡Que paciencia me tiene a veces!.

–Shûichi, tienes que decirle. Cuéntaselo todo, así como lo hiciste conmigo – dijo, tan serio estaba que descarté de plano que eso fuera una broma. ¡¿Cómo se supone que le dices una cosa así a alguien?!

–¡No puedo hacer eso Hiro! Le rompería el corazón… – respondí, de nuevo se me caían las lágrimas – Además… no sé como decírselo

–No le va a romper en corazón que se lo digas… que lo hayas hecho… eso sí que le va a doler. Si dejas pasar más tiempo va a ser peor, al final la verdad siempre se sabe – Agregó, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tenía razón, Hiro siempre tiene razón, así que enjugué mis lágrimas y asentí. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo… no podía llegar y soltarlo todo sintiéndome de esa manera.

**· . · . ·**

"_Yuki… ¡Te estoy hablando, siempre haces lo mismo!"  
"Cállate, baka… ¿No ves que estoy tratando de trabajar?"_

Se despertó sobresaltado, como cuando uno sueña que va caminando y de pronto cae… ya ni se acordaba de su sueño, pero seguro se trataba de algo así. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita, era un poco temprano, pero quizás sería bueno que fuera a NG, todavía tenía que hablar con Tohma y le hacía falta comer algo, así que se levantó… Por lo menos había dormido un poco.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al baño fue mirarse al espejo. No tenía la mejor cara de su vida, pero estaba mejor que antes, suspiró pesadamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, lo que descubrió no le gustó nada… ¡Se le estaba cayendo el pelo! Se quedó mirando el fino mechón enredado entre sus dedos. Era la prueba, ahora si que estaba bien; no podía dormir, tenía que trabajar y lo habían dejado como idiota. Pero Yuki Eiri no dejaba nada a medias. No podía renunciar, estaba decidido.

**· . · . ·**

Era una suerte que hubieran podido trabajar un poco, Shûichi había sido totalmente incapaz de grabar algo, así que K-san le prometió una pequeña presentación en vivo para animarlo, la sola idea sirvió bastante, así que aprovecharon de ensayar un poco antes de que el ánimo del cantante se desinflara por completo.

Por muy concentrado que estuviera ensayando la coreografía no podía obviar esa mirada inquisidora que le quemaba la piel, aprovechó uno de los pasos para girar y mirarle la cara a Yuki, esa mirada… Parecía que lo estaba acusando de asesinato, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas… ahora el delicadísimo Yuki Eiri se enojaba porque sí. De repente estaba tan molesto…

– ¡Shindou-kun! – Le gritó el coreógrafo – ¡Está perdiendo el ritmo, concéntrese! – Shûichi asintió, en ese momento tenía más cosas que hacer, luego podría conversar con Yuki. Pero no lo pudo evitar, de nuevo se encontró pensando en otra cosa; los recuerdos de la mañana y de la conversación con Hiro no paraban de darle vueltas por la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar una manera de decirle todo a Ryuichi…

–¡Shûichi! – Esta vez era Hiro el que le llamaba la atención. Se quedó mirando a su amigo, aún estaba un poco ausente – Creo que no podremos seguir por hoy – dijo el guitarrista, esta vez dirigiéndose al coreógrafo. El hombre asintió, apagó la música y se fue, con un claro gesto de molestia. Shûichi se quedó parado, un poco perdido.

-Creo que Hanasaki-san me odia – se lamentó con la cabeza baja, su amigo le palmeó la espalda. Suguru sólo los miró, resignado. Mientras, la gente que había estado mirando el ensayo comenzaba a irse, pero Yuki seguía parado en la puerta. Ryuichi y K-san llegaron y para el cantante no pudo pasar desapercibida la mirada que el rubio escritor le lanzaba a SU esposo. Se quedó mirándolo, serio, antes de ir al encuentro de Shûichi, que ya corría hacia él.

«_ ¡Lo sabía! Este tipo no es de confianza_» pensó mientras caminaba con los brazos abiertos, listos para recibirlo «_Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, Yuki Eiri_» concluyó, terminando por recibir a Shu con un beso.

La sangre del escritor hervía nuevamente, el enojo que había sentido antes no se comparaba al de ahora. ¿Cómo podía Shûichi actuar con tal naturalidad, incluso frente a él? No hacía más que reafirmar sus suposiciones… _casi_ sentía lástima por Ryuichi.

**· . · . ·**

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a encontrar a Yuki trabajando en su laptop con el semblante tranquilo. Tenía que gustarle mucho escribir, sólo cuando lo hacía tenía esa expresión tan agradable que le sentaba tan bien.

Quizás hizo mucho ruido al entrar (o tenía un aura de 'Shûichi' a su alrededor), porque el escritor se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba ahí y levantó la mirada con un gesto molesto. El pobre cantante rodó los ojos ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante maestro?

–¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre? – Cuestionó el rubio, _amablemente_. Shûichi puso cara de estar siendo obligado a comer brócoli y se paró junto a él, alargándole un cuaderno y una carpeta con unos cuantos papeles.

–Como pediste, aquí tienes algunas canciones sin terminar – dijo indicando la carpeta – Y en el cuaderno están las letras de nuestros discos anteriores…

Yuki se mordió la lengua y se puso a hojear el cuaderno de Shûichi. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de decirle un par de cosas! Pero tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo. Trabajar. Ya sabía que iba a tener problemas si se involucraba con él, no le había importado. Ahora le tocaba asumir.

Se notaba que Bad Luck estaba teniendo mucho éxito, ¡conocía esas canciones! Incluso podía tararear la melodía en su mente, a veces se perdía y confundía las canciones entre sí. Pero tenía un par de versos rondando por la mente y no los podía encontrar en ninguna canción de ese cuaderno... seguro eran de otra persona.

Sin darse cuenta, el cantante se sentó junto a él y tomó la carpeta de las canciones sin terminar. Mientras Yuki seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, fingiendo leer.

–¿Y? – Dijo Shûichi, impaciente.

–¿Y qué? – respondió el otro, algo molesto. Lo había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de recordar, _lo tenía en la punta de la lengua_.

– ¿Qué te parecen las canciones? – agregó Shu.

–Ah, eso... – Dijo Yuki, algo perdido – Creo que es increíble que hayas sobrevivido sin mí. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando comenzaste a escribir?

–16 – respondió Shûichi automáticamente – ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás insinuando? – agregó luego de procesar lo que le habían dicho. Pero Yuki hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se callara. Luego se concentró por unos minutos, el cantante lo miraba en silencio, un tanto desconcertado.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó algo preocupado. El escritor se estaba portando más raro de lo común. Eiri no le respondió, pero una expresión de triunfo adornó su rostro.

–¿Tienes una canción que se llama Glaring Dream? – preguntó finalmente, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta. Shu no pudo hacer nada más que abrir los ojos, algo sorprendido.

–¿Viste la carpeta? – le preguntó algo extrañado – Esa es una de las canciones que todavía no termino...

–La recordaba de alguna parte, pero no estaba muy seguro, así que tienes que habérmela mostrado – contestó Yuki. Una extraña sensación se había hecho presente entre los dos. Shûichi se quedó mirando hacia abajo, era bastante raro que el escritor conociera esa canción, pero debía tener razón... quizás se la había mostrado antes.

–Claro... – dijo después de un rato – Mira, aquí está – agregó pasándole una hoja que parecía haber sido arrancada de un block de dibujo. El rubio leyó las pocas líneas que tenía y alzó una ceja.

–Tienes cero talento... – Dijo luego, como hablando consigo mismo.

– ¡Oye, no tienes que ser tan duro! – reclamó el pobre Shu junto a él, apuntándolo con el dedo como si lo estuviera acusando públicamente de maltrato. Yuki lo miró inexpresivo, no se suponía que Shûichi escuchara eso, pero ya era tarde para pensarlo.

–Lo siento mucho por ti, pero es verdad... – Iba diciendo el rubio, Shûichi se puso de pié y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – gritó desde ahí, bastante enojado. Salió pegando un portazo que hizo temblar a medio edificio, desde su asiento Yuki pudo escuchar unos cuantos golpes, como si el chico caminara pateando todo lo que se le plantaba por delante...

Yuki Eiri suspiró pesadamente.

**· . · . ·**

Hacía rato que se le había pasado la rabia contra Yuki y simplemente caminaba por NG pensando en él, o sea, pensando en la canción que él le había dicho que conocía. En realidad le parecía bastante curioso...

Una voz que lo llamaba interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

– ¡Ryuichi! – Exclamó levantando la mirada, con una sonrisa – ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Ryuichi no contestó, sólo se lanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo, carcajeándose de lo lindo. Estuvieron rodando un rato, pero finalmente optaron por descansar boca arriba, uno junto al otro.

–Shu... tengo que decirte algo – dijo de pronto Ryuichi, poniéndose bastante serio. Su esposo giró su rostro hacia él, preparándose para enfocar toda su atención en lo que tuviera que decir. El mayor estiró el brazo, apartando algunos mechones rosados de su rostro. – Hoy me quedé hasta tarde porque teníamos una reunión con Tohma y...

–¿Están cómodos ahí o les traigo una frazada? – K hacía acto de presencia, inclinándose un poco para mirarlos de cerca, y de paso interrumpiendo a Ryuichi – I'm sorry si arruino su momento romántico, pero Shûichi tiene que trabajar – informó. Ambos se pusieron de pié y Ryuichi le dedicó una mirada rencorosa.

–Bueno... supongo que tengo que irme – suspiró Shûichi, algo abatido – ¿Me esperas o nos vemos en casa? – preguntó luego, obviamente dirigiéndose a Ryuichi.

–Se ven en casa – dijo K, ambos cantantes lo miraron con una ceja alzada. El americano no les hizo caso y se giró para seguir con su camino – Si me disculpan tengo un asunto con Tohma Seguchi...

–Quizás no sea tan mala idea la de K – dijo Ryuichi, mientras el hombre se alejaba – te espero con la cena lista – concluyó, tomándolo por la cintura para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Shûichi le regaló una de sus sonrisas y se dispuso a volver con Yuki, ya más animado.

**· . · . ·**

El dichoso Yuki no estaba pasándola tan bien. Básicamente porque -para variar- estaba bastante enojado. Y no, no estaba enojado con Shûichi por irse de esa manera, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no estar enojado con Shûichi. Obviamente esto le daba un dolor de cabeza tremendo y terminó por frustrarlo bastante después de un rato. Gruñó con rabia y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, de nuevo un fino mechón de cabello estaba enredado entre sus dedos. ¡Perfecto! Encima no se estaba sintiendo mejor, así que decidió recostarse en el famoso sillón y apagar la luz, a ver si el dolor desaparecía, o al menos disminuía.

Así lo encontró Shûichi, y se asustó bastante. Estaba muy pálido, lo que no ayudaba mucho a disimular sus evidentes ojeras. Por un segundo no supo que hacer.

–¿Yuki, Yuki? ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálido. ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien? – se decidió a preguntar, sin encender la luz.

–Estoy bien, baka. No hables tan fuerte, sólo me duele la cabeza – contestó el rubio, algo molesto.

–¿Seguro? ¿No quieres irte a tu casa? – la luz estaba apagada, pero Shûichi pudo ver como el rubio negaba con la cabeza – quizás quieras una aspirina...

–Dame dos – le interrumpió Yuki, abriendo los ojos. Shûichi tenía buenas ideas a veces. El chico cruzó la habitación en busca de su mochila y comenzó a revolver todo lo que había adentro, la falta de luz no ayudaba mucho en su búsqueda.

–Que bueno que siempre tengo algunas por si Suguru colapsa o Sakano-san golpea su cabeza contra las paredes... – iba diciendo el cantante, esta vez controlando un poco más su tono – Yuki estaba casi divertido, parecía un tanto increíble que Shûichi estuviera tan consciente de que sacaba de quicio a la gente, al punto de llevar aspirinas en la mochila para compensarlo. El rubio recibió las pastillas y luego una botella de agua que también salió de la mochila de Shûichi. Ahora sólo tenía que descansar un poco, esperaba que el cantante se quedara callado y tranquilo por un rato.

– ¡Vine a asegurarme de que estuvieran trabajando! – exclamó K, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Yuki quiso llorar, ¡había sido tan ingenuo al pensar que Shûichi era su único problema...!

El americano miró hacia todos lados, como si se sintiera perdido, luego notó a Shu, que le hacía un gesto para que guardara silencio y a Yuki, acostado boca arriba sobre el sillón... ahora las luces apagadas cobraban más sentido. De alguna parte sacó una radio y comenzó a transmitir.

–_Aquí 10-24, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Repito, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, cambio_ – dijo, apuntando a Shûichi con su mágnum para que no preguntara nada.

–_Aquí 11-25, copiado, voy para allá, cambio y fuera _– respondió la voz al otro lado. El escritor se incorporó mirando a K, que seguía apuntando a Shûichi. Ya le parecía raro que estuviera tan callado... Quizás no era tan mala idea la de irse, sólo tenía que caminar rápido, para que no lo interceptara el tal "11-25". Estaba a punto de salir cuando Tohma lo detuvo en la puerta, entrando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz. Shûichi y K todavía no se movían.

–Veo que Suguru-kun tenía razón – comentó al llegar. Su cuñado se quedó mirándolo, K enfundo su arma y Shûichi se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

–¿Razón en qué? – por fin Shu podía hablar. Se sentía feliz.

–Eiri-san necesita descansar más, no iba a aguantar mucho trabajando contigo – le respondió Seguchi, agarrando al escritor de un brazo, antes de que intentara escabullirse de nuevo. – K-san y yo estábamos hablando de eso, así que mañana les comunicaremos nuestra dedición – terminó de decir. Eiri estaba bastante enojado.

–Dijiste que no ibas a insistir más... – comenzó a decir, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

–Y no voy a pedirte que dejes este proyecto, pero no puedo dejar que tu salud siga empeorando frente a mis ojos – aclaró Tohma, sin sonreír. K permanecía callado, parado junto a la puerta y Shûichi miraba hacia abajo algo incómodo – Les pido a los dos que vayan a casa y esperen hasta mañana para saber lo que va a pasar – el cantante se puso de pié rápidamente y tomó sus cosas, salió por la puerta agitando la mano en signo de despedida.

**· . · . · O w a r i · . · . ·**

**Libre expresión de la autora-san:**

OK, en este capítulo no pasa... NADA. Ya sé, ya sé señoras y señores, pero tuve un problema ENORME. Quienes leen Diario Secreto de Yuki deben saberlo; mi PC tuvo una falla eléctrica y no tuve donde escribir por un buen tiempo, encima de eso se perdieron todos mis archivos :C así que no tenía nada. Por suerte pude recuperar este pedazo de capítulo que Aoi-san me había beteado en su infinita misericordia de compañera de Dúo Dinámico.

Se preguntarán por qué no lo subí antes... Bueno, me costó recuperarlo. También se preguntarán por qué no lo subo completo, es tan simple como esto; este Lunes 5 de Abril del 2010 entro a la universidad y no creo que pueda regocijarme de mi tiempo libre. A eso súmenle mi calidad de becada y el tiempo de viaje. Además, como estudio en la mañana es más que seguro que voy a estar re cansada al principio.

De todas maneras no abandonaré NINGUNO de mis proyectos, espero que quede clarísimo. Y también quiero que sepan que este capítulo estaba prácticamente listo y anoté mis ideas en un cuadernito, así que no debería tardar demasiado en salir la próxima parte.

Sé que son enormemente comprensivas, pero sé que no merecen que las haga esperar tanto. Las adoro.

Antes de que lo olvide, la canción que da título a este capítulo es de Émilie Simon, una francesa adorable. Les dejo la traducción en español para que la amen conmigo.

Oh mon amour, mon âme soeur

(oh mi amor, mi alma gemela)  
Je compte les jours je compte les heures

(cuento los días, cuento las horas)  
Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert

(te quiero dibujar desde un desierto)  
Le désert de mon coeur

(el desierto de mi corazón)

Oh mon amour, ton grain de voix

(oh mi amor, un hilo de tu voz)  
Fait mon bonheur à chaque pas

(me hace feliz a cada paso)  
Laisse-moi te dessiner dans un désert

(déjame dibujarte desde un desierto)  
Le désert de mon coeur

(el desierto de mi corazón)

Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre

(En la noche, a veces, la nariz en la ventana)  
Je t'attends et je sombre

(yo te espero, yo sufro)  
Dans un désert, dans mon désert, voilà

(desde un desierto, desde mi desierto, así es)

Oh mon amour, mon coeur est lourd

(oh mi amor, mi corazón pesa)  
Je compte les heures je compte les jours

(cuento las horas, cuento los días)  
Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert

(te quiero dibujar desde un desierto)  
Le désert de mon coeur

(el desierto de mi corazón)

Oh mon amour, je passe mon tour

(oh mi amor, yo doy vueltas)  
J'ai déserté les alentours

(yo he dejado mi hogar)  
Je te quitte, voilà c'est tout

(yo te abandono, y eso es todo)

Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre

(en la noche, a veces, la nariz en la ventana)  
J'attendais et je sombre

(yo te espero, y yo sufro)  
Jetez au vent mes tristes cendres, voilà

(echo al viento mis tristes cenizas)


End file.
